Potter's Potion Prince
by CarlisleAliceJazzCullen
Summary: Harry helps Severus celebrate a decade of business success and his 50th birthday. Written for the Severus *Sighs* Birthday Challenge. Slash; EWE. Draco, Scorpius, Ginny, James Sirius, Lily Luna, Albus Severus. Death mentioned NOT Harry or Severus


Author: CarlisleAliceJazzCullen (known as Ari everywhere else!)  
Name: Potter's Potion Prince  
Summary: Harry helps Severus celebrate a decade of business success and his 50th birthday.

A/N: Written for the Severus *Sighs* Birthday Challenge using prompts 1 & 3 with 2 implied.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They were created by JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a little while and I don't make a penny off of this.

Rating: M

Potter's Potion Prince

"Why not?" Scorpius demanded loudly of his father. "It's the new one; I need it!"

Draco glared from the book in his son's hand to Harry. Snape's store had always been practical and unattractive. It made a visit to the Potter's Potion Prince a safe bet when he and Scorpius were left alone in Diagon Alley while Astoria shopped. He had enjoyed these visits with Snape- they had grown close after his disastrous sixth year. Well, not immediately after, but the post-war years had brought with them greater maturity and appreciation for the Potion Master's efforts to protect him and the other Slytherins.

Ah, the good old days. He and Scorpius would enter the store, the youngest Malfoy quietly terrified of the garish décor of bottled miscellany swimming in gelatinous goo which further distorted the contents and added to the horror. Scorpius would stay close, clinging tightly to his father's arm, the only sign of his inner fear- he was a Malfoy after all. He would hardly say a word except for a polite greeting to 'Uncle Severus'. If Draco actually had need of lab supplies from the store, he could safely leave Scorpius in Snape's care and peruse to his heart's content.

That was until three years ago when Potter invaded. He'd resigned from the MLE after the last near death experience proved too much for Severus. After three restless months playing stay-at-home dad, he'd joined Snape at the store, throwing his restless energies into redecoration. His efforts had greatly improved the shopping experience and his friendly customer care had increased in-store sales (though undoubtedly the owl-order specialty potions service was still the most profitable part of the business since many still feared, respectfully, of course, the most talented Potions Master in the country). Scorpius began to relax a bit during their visits but Draco had been happily able to convince himself that his son was merely growing braver with age. It was Potter's decision to increase the store's inventory that was the problem.

In addition to the owl-orders and supplying Hogwarts and St. Mungo's, Severus had offered in-store consultations for customized potions from his glass-walled back office while standard potions and a variety of non-standard potion making supplies- rare books and Romanian dragon hide gloves, gold and silver lined cauldrons and storage vessels made from a wide variety of materials, were sold in the shop front. Two assistants worked in the vast basement lab while Sophie, his able assistant, had managed the front of shop, cashing and assisting customers who were too perturbed by the jars of eyes that lined the walls to find the supplies they wanted, even when those items were right in front of them. Potter had split the browsing section, creating a large store room behind the cashier's counter where the scarier items were kept until requested by customers. The remaining store front now exclusively held supplies and Potter's brain child- the Junior Potion Maker's Corner.

This section of the store held beginner's potion making kits and accessories. It had all seemed innocent enough and he was pleased when The Potter-Snapes had gifted Scorpius one of the first kits for his birthday. It was young Albus' gift that had upended everything. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes now sold a series of companion books to Potter's Potion Prince's Jr Potion Maker's kit. It taught budding pranksters how to make their parents' lives hell- well, that was Draco's conclusion anyway. Astoria thought it was cute and Severus, his former ally in the fight for reason, had softened his stance now that word from Headmistress McGonagall and Potion Professor Jordan was that, along with a slight increase in the number of potions based pranks, there was a noteworthy increase in students' interest in Potions and an improvement in their grades. Perhaps when Scorpio started school he'd feel differently about it but for now…

"There are only so many potions you can make without the use of magic or a wand and I'm certain the first three books have more than exhausted those. There can be nothing worth reading left!"

"Father!" Scorpius screeched, only barely maintaining his hold on his Malfoy decorum, "Teddy has the new book and Albus says that James says that Teddy says that…"

Harry smiled apologetically and escaped, convinced that Draco was only moments away from mastering wandless hexing or turning into an inverted Weasley- red face and pale hair. Moreover, he'd noticed his youngest children, Albus and Lily, entering the store. He needed to make sure that Albus and Scorpius didn't notice each other; he suspected that Draco wasn't in the mood for the enthusiastic energy those two would create. He wasn't scared; today was the store's 10 year anniversary and it was filled with bargain seekers and well-wishers- he was busy.

"Dad, where's Papa?" Lily, a total Papa's Princess, demanded.

"Hello to you too," Harry smiled at a sheepish Lily and grabbed Albus' hand before he could wander off towards the Malfoy men and led both children towards their father. He smiled as he spotted Severus in the shadows behind Sophia, scowling at the crowd. He detested the noisy chatter of anyone who wasn't his children but Harry knew his husband was secretly pleased at the successful turnout for the day's events. He only hoped the good mood would continue through to the evening's celebrations to his plans for tonight.

*****

Severus sat back in his chair and surveyed the world they had created. He was satisfied. Indeed he was more than just satisfied; he was also content and he was proud.

Lily adjusted herself sleepily in his lap. "Papa," she yawned, looking up at him with trusting green eyes before snuggling into his chest. He kissed her red hair and stroked her back soothingly. She may not have been his biologically but she was his; he loved her as fiercely as she loved him.

He thought back to when it all began. Most people, perhaps including Harry, thought it all began about five years ago. Only he knew it actually began many years before, in Harry's sixth year. It didn't start off as love; at least, he didn't think so.

During that year he'd overheard gossip that the Granger girl was upset over Potter's newest infatuation. He'd assumed it was some girl and had been surprised to discover it was his old potions text. He'd observed with mixed emotions as Harry had grown closer to the Half-Blood Prince. At first he'd wanted his book back. It wasn't a diary but he had still exposed a bit of himself in it; he felt as raw and exposed to potential Potter ridicule as he would have had it been a diary. He didn't know why he'd hesitated but he had to confess that on some level that he was secretly pleased at the respect and admiration Potter clearly had for the Half-Blood Prince. It had reminded him of Lily and why she was the love of his life; she was one of the few persons in his life to appreciate his brilliant mind with the respect it deserved. He found himself developing, to his absolute horror, *affection* for Lily's son. No, not James Potter reincarnate, nor Lily's son, his affection was for the determined Boy-Who-Ignores-All-Rules-of-Nature-and-Therefore-Will-Survive-Against-All-Odds.

This lengthy nomenclature solidified in his mind through the hunt for the horcruxes and with it his affection and respect had grown. It was as he lay dying in the Shrieking Shack that he realized the truth. He'd taken the anti-venom he'd created just in case but the pain he felt after Nagini's bite was such that he felt it had failed and that he was dying. Once Potter had come forward and he'd delivered Albus' instructions, he'd wanted to die looking into Lily's eyes. He told himself that he'd shared his memories about his relationship to Lily because he owed it to her to tell her son the truth; that he'd never done so before now was only because of his role as a spy. It was what he'd believed and he would have gone to his death believing it if he hadn't felt the illusion shatter as he looked, not up into James Potter's face, nor into Lily Evan's eyes. All he saw as he faded into the blackness was Harry.

The years immediately following the war were difficult- a long, slow and painful recovery was made more torture by his nightmares while he slept and Harry's eyes haunting his waking hours almost with every blink. His attempts to think things through were continuously interrupted by a never-ending parade of healers, ministry officials, reporters, former students and colleagues and, once Harry had cleared his name and he'd been awarded the Order of Merlin, a parade of sycophants, all taking advantage of his incapacity. Worst of all was Harry himself. He often awoke from long spells of unconsciousness to find the boy holding vigil at his bedside. Once he regained consciousness, they would chat, albeit stiltedly, and play chess. He knew what Harry wanted but he withheld the information. He told himself Harry would have to ask but he knew that he was simply lonely and enjoying Harry's company too much to see it end. Indeed it was only the inclusion of Ginny Weasley in their little group and the news of their engagement that loosened his tongue. He shared many memories of Lily with Harry whenever Harry came alone but remained coldly silent whenever Ginny came along.

It was after her solo visit and her plea that they try to get along for Harry's sake that he was forced to admit the truth to himself. He was jealous of what the Weasley girl Potter had with Potter but while Harry clearly wanted him around, it was into his and Ginny's life.

Once he'd sorted out his thoughts and feelings on the matter, he recognized that he'd be a fool to push Harry and his chance at a family, away. He'd become 'Uncle Severus' to the Potter children and Teddy Lupin when Andromeda died shortly after the war and, though he didn't visit them, he accepted them whenever they came to Prince Place, the old house he'd purchased with his reward money.

The pain he felt at his unrequited feelings for Harry had been difficult to suppress without the threat of death as a motivator but he'd managed to fool everyone but the Granger girl and, it turned out, Ginny. The latter's Slytherin like cunning had come as a surprise to him. She'd encouraged Harry to misunderstand his moodiness over the matter as bored frustration but was displeased when Harry's solution was to gift him the store for his big 4-0. He'd refused the gift at first and the three had argued at the Sniff's Sign Makers which had resulted in the elderly wizard combining Harry's suggestion of "Princely Potions" and Severus' retort of "Potter's Potions" with Hermione's snarky whispered snipe, "Potter's Prince". Needless to say, the reveal of the sign on the day of the store opening had come as a shock to them all. Only Harry's declaration that he would be honoured to have the name remain as it was kept Severus from laughing out loud at the stunned look on everyone else's face. It had taken a crass article by the Daily Prophet for Harry to realize the suggestive nature of the store's name, by which time any change in the signage would attract more questions and interest than was desirable by anyone.

As she approached the third trimester of her third pregnancy, Ginny had begun experiencing complications from a slow acting and previously undetected curse that had hit her at some point, presumably during the war or immediately after when rogue Death Eaters had still been causing trouble. He'd fought, with increasing urgency, to find a cure for her. Nightmares which he hadn't had in years returned in full force, only now they were filled with the death of a different red head. He'd felt an inexplicable oppressive guilt over Ginny's illness until the woman herself had assuaged his woes.

"_Severus," Ginny smiled weakly, taking his hand, "don't worry so! It's not your fault. I know you're doing your best."_

"_You're still dying! My best is obviously not good enough. Potter put his faith in me. I am the exclusive supplier of potions to the wizarding royalty, __Potter's__ Potion Prince, remember?" he spat. "I have to try harder! If I can't save you-"_

"_If you can't save me, then no one can. Severus, you are being too hard on yourself. Stop blaming yourself, you can only do so much," Ginny smiled at Snape sadly. "Promise me something," she waited for his nod. "If I do not make it, you must tell Harry the truth about your feelings. Be there for him, for my children- they are young but it's already clear to me that they love you."_

"_I don't- you don't know what you are talking about. What potions are you on?"_

"_Severus, we both know that you are in love with Harry," she squeezed his hand more firmly than he would have expected from someone on their deathbed. "We both *know*," she repeated, "I may be dying, now is not the time to argue with me. I don't have the strength for it. I need you to promise me that you will tell Harry the truth, take care of him and protect him. Not just his body, but also his heart. He loves you too, in his own way."_

"_You believe I want your husband and you want me to take your place if you die? Are you crazy, woman? Stupid Gryffindors, always so trusting. How do you know that I don't know the cure and am secretly keeping it from you so that I can have Potter to myself?"_

"_Oh, Severus! Is that what you think? Is that why you've been working yourself ragged? You wouldn't do that, I know you. Harry knows and trusts you."_

"_You don't know me! Neither does Potter," he spat. "Idiotic trusting Gryffindors!"_

"_Severus! Stop it!" Ginny scolded him like she would one of her nephews or her honorary son, Teddy. "You wouldn't do that. I know it because I know you never give up. Because you love Harry and losing me would hurt Harry. Because you love my children and you want them to have their mother. If that isn't enough for you, I know you wouldn't because you're Slytherin enough to know that if you are to have any chance with Harry later on, you must give it your all now."_

"Eww, Papa! Put Lily to bed, she'd drooling on you!" James interrupted his musings.

"No, I'm not! Am not! Papa!" a sleepy Lily cried, "Papa, I don't want to go to bed yet, please!"

"Shh, child," Severus said, scowling at James who impishly smiled back in response, running off to play with his cousins. Severus sighed. It was a good thing he'd loved James Sirius since he was a baby because that reincarnate of the Marauders was very much like his namesakes. He narrowed his eyes as his son approached his Uncle George. Nothing good could come of that unholy alliance.

"I see them. Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on them. Do you want me to take her?" he looked up, locking eyes with a smiling Harry. He shook his head at his husband, returning Harry's gentle kiss.

Settling once more into his chair, his lust filled eyes lingered on Harry's firm buttocks as he crossed the room. Severus sighed, thinking back to their first kiss.

That was about five years ago, almost two years after Ginny's death in childbirth. In the end, the only thing he'd been able to promise Ginny was to continue loving and caring for Harry and her children. Oh, he'd meant to tell Harry that he loved him. He really had. Until he'd first seen Lily. She was born with a full head of red hair and resembled her mother. It spooked him more than he would admit to anyone, until she opened her eyes- green eyes, Lily's eyes, and completed his terror. He took it as a sign that he was to stay away from Harry but the father and child had other ideas completely. She quieted only in his arms, reached out for him whenever he entered the room, gave him her first smile, her first word was 'Papa' and clearly addressed to him. Indeed, so insistent was she that he was 'Papa', long before even Harry was Dada, that her brothers had also adopted the new name for him. At three and four years old, they only barely remembered their mother and clung to the familiarity of Uncle Sev, now sometimes known as Papa. Still he refused to approach Harry so that in the end it was Harry who made the first move.

The kiss happened almost two years after Ginny's death. It had been a long tiring day for them all. All three children had Dragon Pox and, in spite of his potions to ease the itching and scaling, the children had been so miserable that a frustrated, crying and desperate Potter had brought them over the Prince Place. With a firm and outwardly dispassionate demeanor, Severus had taken care of them all. Harry had stood, almost sleeping on his feet, at the doorway to the boys' bedroom (Teddy had carved the guest bedroom doors in Prince Place 'Teddy' 'James and Albus' 'Papa and Lily' with a WWW toy). Severus, Lily in his arms, had ushered father and daughter to 'their' room. He sent Harry to the bathroom while he tucked Lily in, before turning to escape to his own room. He bumped into Harry, the touch of their bodies sending an electric shock through him, the feeling prolonged by Potter's steadying hand on his arm.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, his minty-fresh breath caressing Severus' prodigious nose, his eyes searching the obsidian depths. He kept his eyes open as he pressed his lips against Severus', first lightly, then with a bit more pressure. His brows creased briefly as his searching look continued to paralyze Severus. "I don't know what I would do without you." Kiss. "Not just today." Kiss. "The children and I…" The ocular examination continued with such intensity that Severus briefly checked his shields against Legilimency before taking the risk and lowering them completely. "Thank you." Harry kissed him once again before stepping back, placing a hand against Severus' chest and smiling sadly, almost apologetically, before walking to his bed.

It wasn't until after he returned to his room, prepared for bed and snuggled under the blankets that Severus realized three things. One, Harry hadn't been using Legilimency on him, two, he hadn't kissed back and three, Harry's sad departure probably meant that Harry didn't realize that he enjoyed the kisses. Of course he will always blame the sleepless night that followed for his Gryffindorish behaviour the following morning when, on bumping into Harry at the kitchen door, he'd grabbed the shorter man and devoured his mouth in a breath stealing kiss.

*****

Severus opened his eyes, but it was a few seconds before what he was seeing registered with him. His arms, lap and the entire room, in fact, were empty. Except for Harry, a very naked Harry, kneeling in front of him, his torso covered in chocolate letters that said, 'Happy Birthday, my sweet', was massaging his crotch through his robes. With a gasp Severus shifted to a more comfortable position on the chair. The move caused the gold crown he hadn't realized he was wearing to fall off. As he bent to catch the crown, he spotted the rest of Harry's chocolate tattoo.

There he beheld his gift. Encased in a lattice chocolate phallus, topped with block letters made from those green Muggle gummy snakes he liked, were the letters P-R-I-N-C-E, a neat golden bow tied at the base of the generous cock, a gift tag hung loosely around the balls. He leaned closer, drawn to read the small print on the tag. 'Melts in your mouth, hardens in your hand.'

Severus swallowed audibly. He looked into his love's smiling eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Severus!" Harry chuckled, licking his lips. "I know you didn't really want to celebrate the day but I'd already organized this gift and well… It was very, very persistent."

Severus' hands stroked up Harry's thighs to grasp at the now exposed firm globes he'd admired earlier that evening. Harry shuddered as Severus exhaled, the warm breath caressing his cock. He gasped as Severus nibbled off the tip of the chocolate phallus.

"Hmm… cherry liqueur, my favourite," Severus smirked, leaning forward to nibble a piece under the 'N'. "Brandy?" he mused, nibbling the underside of the 'R'. "Kahlua…" he said, sucking the liqueur from the hollow chocolate. Returning to the underside of the cock, he licked along a solid stripe of chocolate, apparently the structural backbone of the delicate lattice phallus. As he bit the tip his mouth was suddenly flooded with a warm sweet white cream. Swallowing it all, he threw his head back and laughed. Harry was very naughty.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your gift," Harry laughed through a lust filled gaze.

Severus stood, helping Harry up and guiding him to the rug in front of the fire place. At his pause, Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, I closed the Floo. The children are in safe hands; Teddy and James are staying at the Burrow, Albus is visiting with Scorpius and Lily is with Ron and Hermione. If they need us, they will send a patronus… For tonight it's just us," he concluded with a sly smile, lowering himself gracefully on to the rug, beckoning Severus to join him.

He removed his clothing with a small strip tease for Harry (although if you asked, he'd deny it being a show; was it his fault if Harry was turned on by his careful undressing?). Kneeling at Harry's waist, Severus kissed his husband thoroughly. Kissing and nipping his way down the beautiful torso, he brushed his tongue broadly all over the chocolate letters. Using suction from his mouth only, he gently moved an 'A' over each nipple. He suckled on each chocolate vowel until it had completely melted. Enjoying the panting sounds Harry was making, he repeated the activity with the two P's and E's.

"Severus!" Harry cried.

"I'm sorry, did you want some too?" Severus asked, going for innocence. He chuckled as Harry tried and failed to roll his eyes. Grasping the H with his teeth, he fed it to Harry, repeating with several other letters. Slipping the S on to his tongue and showing it to Harry, he raised an eyebrow in question. "Yessss," Harry hissed. Severus leaned, sharing the chocolate letter with Harry in a sticky, messy kiss.

Chuckling, he sat back up removing the gummy snakes, bow and tag and rearranging the chocolate Y's to resemble arrows leading to his gift. As he ate his way down, Harry wriggled around, tugging him until they were poised for mutual oral appreciation. He gasped as Harry's warm mouth surrounded his cock. He returned the gesture, his senses tingling with the mixture of salty and sweet, the mild creaminess of the chocolate and the sharp bite of the liqueurs, the silky smoothness of the cock and the bumpiness of the lattice casing, the fruity scent of the candy and the luscious muskiness of his husband, the slurping of cocks in mouths, the groans and moans. He closed his eyes for fear of sensory overload.

Severus sucked all of the chocolate off. He loved filled chocolates. He did not indulge often, especially in front of the children and now he would probably never be able to eat the candies in public again without recalling this gift. He hadn't wanted to acknowledge his fiftieth birthday, not because he was vain but because it only served to remind him of the youth of his husband. But he would certainly remember this birthday always. He was happy that Harry never listened.

With a gasp he released the delicious cock and rested his head on Harry's thigh, panting. Harry was tonguing his balls and fingering his puckering hole, the other hand lightly stroking Severus' cock. The triple stimulation had caused his brain to malfunction. Harry's cock twitched against his chin, reminding him to continue enjoying his gift.

"Severus!" Harry warned with a shout. Severus swallowed enthusiastically. He loved the taste of Harry and he loved the sounds his responsive husband made whenever he came. As always the sounds and taste drove him over the edge. Pulling off of Harry with a pop, he gasped and clutched at Harry's thighs in an attempt to ground himself- surely he would float away otherwise.

"Ungh! Fuck!" He gasped again, his cock's spasms more powerful than ever before. "Agh!" He cried, collapsing across Harry's sticky torso, his cheeks sticking to the gummy worms he'd left on the ribbons and card.

Harry was the first to recover. Chuckling, he slipped from under Severus and twisted around so that they were face to gummy worm covered face. Laughing, he leaned over Severus and sucked off a worm.

Severus opened one eye to glare at Harry for stealing his candy. The effect would have been more effective if he wasn't naked, still panting and covered with brightly coloured candy.

Turning on his side to face Severus, Harry threw a leg over, his sticky front fastening to Severus with an audible smack. He propped his head up on his hand so that he could look down into Severus' still candy covered face, his filched gummy worm dangling from his lips.

Severus opened his eyes and focusing on the worm, he leaned up and snatched the exposed part of the worm. Harry may be slow at some things but he had been an excellent seeker. His snitch catching reflexes spotted the move and with typical fearlessness, he captured Severus' mouth, his tongue battling with Severus' tongue over the gummy worm.

Pulling back for air, Severus half scowled at Harry and plucked the rest of the worms off his cheek. "These are mine, you candy thief!"

Harry laughed, sticking out his tongue to show off his hard won prize. "Ah, but you love me anyway," he smirked.

"Yes, brat, I love you anyway," Severus replied, gazing with loving awe at his husband. Harry was *his*. Some days he could hardly believe it. Running a hand through Harry's messy hair, he closed his eyes and released a satisfied sigh. He had a beautiful husband, four amazing children, a successful business and a happy home. Not bad for fifty. Not bad at all.


End file.
